Smile
by meetaieska
Summary: Ela é louca, não de um jeito mal, não. Ela é louquinha de um modo estranho. Ela sempre tem um sorriso pra alguém que precisa de ânimo. Ele era... Bom, a palavra que poderia definir seria DEMAIS! Mas isso não é possível mais. Tudo que um dia fora, foi embora junto com Jane, sua ex-namorada
1. Prologo

As férias de verão estavam acabando e ambos – Edward e Bella – começariam uma nova rotina.

Ele na faculdade e ela na escola. Bella cursava o último ano do ensino médio e Edward estava no terceiro ano de medicina.

Duas pessoas diferentes, com desejos diferentes, sonhos diferentes, vontades, manias e gostos diferentes vivendo e convivendo juntos.

A vida dela é sorrir e a dele se amargurar, será que até a estação mudar do quente para o frio, ela conseguira fazê-lo sorrir?


	2. 01 Hey, qual é o seu nome?

Olá meninas! (:

Essa minha estória está no meu outro perfil, então eu decidi postá-la aqui!

Ela já está finalizada, mas tudo depende dos reviews.

Beijos e enjoy!

Ela preferiu ficar no carro. Não queria conhecer o garoto Cullen no meio de um monte de gente, onde ela, com certeza, se perderia e pareceria tola. Não que ela se importasse com o fato de parecer tola, mas era muito ruim ficar se perdendo toda vez que vinha ao Aeroporto de Nova York. Ela, na verdade, nem gostava de Nova York e apesar de Hamptons – onde ela morava – ser uma verdadeira titica-de-galinha com todos aqueles riquinhos metidos, ela preferia lá.

Ela abriu o teto do Mercedes e deixou o sol entrar. Não que fosse muito fã de sol também, mas ela gostava de sentir o sol de antes das 10 na pele. Pelo fato de sua pele ser um branco-total-radiante, ela nunca podia aproveitar ele depois que passava das 10 mesmo. Se inclinou e ligou o rádio, deixando a música fluir. Colocou seus óculos escuros e se encostou no banco, tomando toda a vitamina D que podia.

– Bella?! – ela quase pulou do assento quando ouviu seu pai lhe chamar.

– Oi! – saiu do carro e foi até onde ele e um cara barbudo com um boné preto na cabeça vinham.

O cara era definitivamente muito estranho. Não que ela se importasse com gente estranha, ela mesma admitia que era bem estranha, mas esse cara era sinistro. Ele parecia daquelas pessoas que nunca sorriam.

"_Deixe disso, Bella._" – Seus pensamentos gritaram. – "_Deve ser estar só cansado da viagem._"

– Bella, este é Edward – seu pai apresentou.

– Olá, Edward! – ela disse para o cara estranho e deu seu melhor sorriso.

– Edward, essa é minha filha, Isabella – Charlie disse.

Edward encarou a menina na sua frente. _Ela era estranha_. Não um estranho ruim! Ela parecia daquele tipo de pessoa que se perdia constantemente, era avoada e sempre atraía problemas. Ela tinha a pele branca como a sua, ou seja, muito branca, os cabelos em uma cor de mogno que iam até muito depois da cintura, talvez um ou dois palmos, era baixa e magra, porém tinha curvas. Ele não pode ver a cor dos olhos, pois ela estava com seu óculos.

– Olá, Isabella. – Ele estendeu a mão para ela apenas por educação.

– Só Bella, Edward! – ela corrigiu, pegando sua mão e a estreitando com a dela.

– Vamos para o carro, meninos, pois temos uma viagem um pouco longa até Hamptons com todo esse transito de final de semana – Charlie disse, se dirigindo para a mercedes, levando o carrinho de bagagem de Edward.

[N/A: Eu não sei quanto tempo leva de Nova York até Hamptons, mas eu vou colocar como uns 40 minutos, porque senão, não teria motivo pro Edward ficar com os Swan. Lembrem-se que está história é pura ficção, se você coisas que não batem muito com os fatos reais, eu inventeeeii :D]

Edward e Charlie colocaram as malas no carro e logo entraram. Bella havia ido para o banco de trás e colocado os fones do seu Ipod, sem se preocupar com o fato de que tinha visitas. Colocou uma música animadinha, pois se sentia agitada com o fato de ter mais alguém em casa.

watch?v=nN6VR92V70M&

**Taylor Swift – The Story Of Us.**

Ela começou a se balançar no ritmo agitado e logo dançava sentada no banco de trás, completamente alheia ao olhar de espanto de Edward.

Ele olhava a garota dançando freneticamente no banco de trás com os fones de ouvido gritando. "_Por Deus! Essa menina, além de louca, vai ficar surda_" – ele pensou.

– Não se preocupe! Ela pode parecer louquinha, mas tem o coração do tamanho do mundo – Charlie disse, percebendo a cara de assustado do menino.

– Ela vai ficar surda, ouvindo as coisas altas desse modo! – Edward respondeu.

– Não adianta falar! Apesar de ter um coração de ouro, ela é teimosa que só! – o pai da menina deu de ombros e continuou dirigindo.

– The story of us looks a lot like tragedie now, now, nooooooo-oooooooow! – a estranha menina cantou, enquanto imitava uma guitarra com as mãos. Edward decidiu ignorar e prestar atenção no trânsito.

(...)

A casa dos Swan era grande. "_Mas que casa em Hamptons não era gigantesca, até a agora?_" – Edward pensou.

Renée Swan estava sendo completamente hospitaleira. Hospitaleira até demais. Ele queria ficar sozinho, descansar e não pensar em muitas coisas até o fim de semana acabar e ele poder ir pra faculdade e se enterrar em meio aos livros que ele estava acostumado.

Ele pensava que talvez essa mudança de lugar fosse fazer bem, mas as pessoas aqui era tão diferentes do que ele estava acostumado.

A garota Swan mesmo era muito diferente das meninas que ele conhecia. Tanya, sua prima, era uma lourassa que só andava de salto e nem olhava pros lados, sempre pensando em si mesma. Victória, sua amiga, era sempre ocupada com o filho que tinha tido aos 16 e, apesar de ter a mesma idade que a sua – 21 anos –, parecia que já tinha uns 30 com seu rosto sempre sério e preocupado. Jane... Bom, ninguém se comparava a ela. E não era num sentido bom. Aquela cobra podia enganar quem quisesse.

Mas a garota Swan tinha um ar de menina do interior, apesar de não morar em um, era ingênua de um modo tão encantador que fazia Edward quase sorrir. Mas Edward não sorria e isso fazia muito tempo.

Os Swan em si eram estranhamente felizes e apesar de ter sido criado com muito amor e carinho, Edward não via uma família assim a muito tempo.

– Você pode se acomodar e se precisar de alguma coisa é só dizer! – Renné disse, sorrindo.

– Está tudo ótimo, Sra. Swan – ele respondeu.

– Senhora não, me faz me sentir velha e caquética! – ela gargalhou e Edward quase deu um dos famosos sorrisos meia-boca dele. _Era apenas desse modo que ele respondia os sorrisos das pessoas._

– Desculpe – ele falou.

– Tudo bem, mas se lave e desça. Vou servir o almoço. – Ela não esperou ele responder, saiu, o deixando ali sozinho.

Ele jogou sua mochila, que estava no ombro, em cima da cama e se sentou ali. Não queria ter um almoço 'em família' agora, mas os Swan estavam tratando-o tão bem que se sentia mal em pensar em inventar algum mal-estar pra burlar o almoço.

Suspirando pesadamente, ele foi até o banheiro de seu quarto e foi lavar o rosto.

Quando se olhou no espelho, percebeu que precisava fazer a barba, mas não iria fazer. Ele deixara de se importar com a aparência desde que Jane havia o deixado.

Ela sempre dizia que era bom ter uma boa aparência e que amava o rosto liso de Edward. Agora ele só deixava a barba grande de qualquer modo e o cabelo também.

Deu de ombros e lavou o rosto e as mãos para almoçar.

(...)

Bella achou o garoto Cullen bem estranho, mas intrigante. Ele não deu um pio no carro. Não que ela pudesse escutar com os fones como estavam, mas ela não viu bocas mexerem. Agora mesmo, ela olhava pra ele de modo curioso.

– Como assim você não come massa? – perguntou.

– Isabella! Filha, se ele não quer comer a lasanha, deixe-o – Renée disse, tentando fazer com que o Cullen se sentisse mais a vontade e não estranhasse a sua filha maluquinha e sem papas na língua.

– Mas é sua lasanha de quatro queijos ao molho branco, mãe! É loucura não comer!

– Eu não comeria nem que fosse bolonhesa, feita pelo papa – Cullen disse, completamente calmo. – Eu não como nenhum tipo de massa. Só como pão, mas pão não é italiano.

– Desculpe, eu não sabia que você não comia massa e... – Renné tentou dizer.

– Não se preocupe! Eu só não como massa. Não precisa ficar se preocupando com o que eu como – o Cullen disse e novamente tentou sorrir, mas nunca dava certo.

Isabella deu de ombros e pegou um pedaço bem grande da saborosa lasanha que sua mãe havia feito. Era receita da vovó Marie, e pensando nisso, ela sentiu saudade dela. Colocou purê de batatas, arroz, milho e batata-palha. Seu prato havia virado uma montanha.

Se sentou e foi comer calmamente, junto com seus pais e o Cullen. Percebeu que todos comiam, menos o garoto. Olhou para frente e percebeu que ele a observava atento. Ele comia apenas arroz, purê e milho, o que era muito sem graça para Isabella.

– O quê? – ela gesticulou com lábios.

– Nada – ele respondeu, fazendo o mesmo.

Deu de ombros novamente e continou a comer.

Edward admirava a pequena Swan comer como um jogador de futebol sem nem mesmo fazer esforço. Ela realmente não era como as garotas que ele estava habituado. Se fosse uma das meninas, elas teriam passado a massa, quer dizer, menos Jane, que não desperdiçava uma oportunidade de comer uma boa massa italiana, mas, fora isso, todas elas seguiam uma dieta rigorosa e iam a academia de segunda à sábado. Mas a garota a sua frente não. Ela não parecia do tipo que fazia academia e também não poupava uma boa comida. No prato dela havia um tanto de cada comida que havia na mesa. Ele balançou a cabeça e se voltou para o prato, tentando esquecer o fato que a garota a sua frente o intrigava imensamente.

(...)

Passado o almoço, Bella decidiu que iria para o quintal pendurar sua rede e dar uma lida no livro que havia comprado em cebo, perto da loja de doces de sua tia. O livro se chamava Madame Bovary e era francês.

Pendurou a rede calmamente, voltou para o quarto e pegou o Ipod, mas só então se deu conta de que havia esquecido o livro. Voltou rapidamente e apanhou o dito cujo em cima da sua escrivaninha.

Quando voltou para fora, percebeu que seria legal ter algo que escorasse seu pescoço, enquanto lia e lá foi a pequena Swan escada acima.

Edward assistia a menina subir e descer. Primeiro com a rede, depois com o Ipod, depois com o livro e agora um travesseiro.

Quando ela passava por ele, na varanda, resolveu pará-la.

– Tem certeza que não esqueceu a cabeça lá em cima dessa vez? – Ele quase riu daquilo.

Ela colocou a mão no rosto apressadamente, mas só depois se deu conta de que era uma piada.

– HA-HA, Cullen! – falou para ele, séria. – Se divertindo com o suplício alheio, é? – ela disse, se tornando divertida.

– Só apontando o fato de que você não esquece a cabeça, pois ela está grudada no seu pescoço, SWAN! – ele deu de ombros. Gesto esse que estava ficando muito comum entre os dois.

– Você diz isso com base em algumas horas de convívio? – ela perguntou, cruzando os braços com o travesseiro.

– Sim, você deu provas o suficiente nessas 4 idas-e-vindas do seu quarto, e todas elas trazendo algo.

– Ah é? Você tá fazendo o que? Psicologia? – ela disse, sorrindo.

– Não! Medicina, mas não precisa ser letrado pra ver que você é cabeça-de-vento.

– Olha... – ela mordeu os lábios, tentando pensar em algo para dizer e depois bufou em frustração, saindo e deixando o novo morador da casa olhando a menina se deitar na rede, colocar os fones e abrir o livro.

Aquilo quase o divertiu e se lembrou dos tempos que tinha discussões bobas assim com Jane. Ela nunca saía da mesma forma que Bella fez. Ela sempre dava alguma resposta espertinha, que ele rebatia até ambos estarem na cama. "_Vadia_" – ele pensou.

Ele tentava não pensar nela mais, mas tudo que ele fazia, se remetia a ela, o deixando com vontade de morrer.

Saiu dali rapidamente, com a intenção de tomar um banho frio – pois nessa época do ano em Hamptons fazia calor – e se deitar na cama pra esquecer da maldita.


	3. 02 Cullens&Cullens

**Danda Jabur**...

Bom, pra começar, nunca recebi uma review tão grande! HASUAHSUAHSUh

Mas enfim... Jane fez várias coisas terríveis que ao longo da fic vai ser explicado direitinho.

Edward vive com os Cullen por que os pais não confiavam o suficiente para deixá-lo sozinho. Ele também não conhece muito bem os EUA.

Bella é bem doidinha, mas não se engane kkkkk ela o chama de garoto, pois ele a trata como se ambos tivessem 8 anos de idade! Bella tem 17 anos.

A Fic já tá finalizada, mas espero que você goste.

**Monicaalexr**

Que bom que tem gostado. (:

O fim de semana passou rápido como um jato e logo estavam na última semana de férias.

Bella estava de pé em seu quarto, colocando uma roupa decente para ir com a sua mãe à Nova York, comprar o material e o uniforme para mais um ano letivo no colégio Constance Billard. Bella odiava aquele lugar, mas se quisesse formar bem e ir direto para Columbia, teria que continuar ali.

Edward continuava em sua nova cama, espalhado, apenas de cueca e edredom. Olhou a hora e viu que estava em tempo de levantar, colocar uma roupa, tomar o café da manhã e ir com Isabella e Renée para Nova York, comprar o material de Columbia.

Logo ambos estavam prontos e saíam ao mesmo tempo do quarto.

Quando se viram, quase voltaram para trás. O fim de semana não tinha sido legal com um provocando ao outro. Desde o episódio da rede, Bella ficava furiosa toda vez que Edward dirigia uma piadinha sem-graça à ela pela sua falta de atenção e dava nos nervos de Edward que Bella implicasse com seu modo de agir. Uma hora ela o imitou andar e o seu jeito sério quando ele disse que ela era avoada.

– _Hahaha! – ela dissera. – Estou morrendo de rir, Cullen! Sério. Por dentro. Eu posso ser avoada, mas pelo menos eu não sou o Sr. sériozão! – Ela ficou séria subtamente e começou a andar feito um robô. – Olhe para mim, eu sou o Sr. seriozão!_

Edward não havia gostado da zoação, do mesmo modo que Bella detestava suas piadinhas de mal gosto.

– Bom dia, Cullen! – ela disse e fechou a porta atrás de si.

– Seria um ótimo dia, Swan, se eu estivesse na minha cama e a primeira coisa que eu visse não fosse sua cara avoada! – ele disse azedo.

Ela bufou e balançou a cabeça, se direcionando a sala. Essas atitudes eram as que mais deixavam Edward furioso. Muitas vezes, ela até mesmo fingia que não ouvia.

Bella se sentou ao lado da mãe, que estava na cabeceira da mesa.

– Bom dia, mãe! – ela disse em tom alegre. [N/A: Tadinha! Eu nem dou bom dia pra ninguém cedo desse jeito. Bom dia seria se eu estivesse na cama U_U]

– Bom dia, filhota! Bom dia, Edward! – ela disse para ambos.

– Bom dia, Esme! – ele disse no mesmo tom seco e tosco.

– Empolgados? Afinal, vamos fazer compras! – Renée disse animadíssima.

– Mãããe! Você sabe que eu não gosto do Upper East Side – Bella disse, pegando um pedaço de bolo e colocando um pão-de-queijo na boca.

– Eu não gosto de compras em geral. Lili e Esme sempre me arrastavam pra carregar sacolas – Edward pegou um copo e colocou suco de laranja.

– Oras, não sejam chatos. Vai ser divertido! Comam loooooooogo!

(...)

Bella escovou os dentes rapidamente após o café e foi direto para o carro, tentando evitar as reclamações de Edward. Encostou no carro e logo Edward apareceu.

– Odeio compras – ele disse.

– Ahhh... cala a boca, Edward – ela disse e estalou a língua em reprovação. – Mamãe está se matando pra te agradar e um dia de compras não é nada! Você não disse, no jantar de ontem e hoje de manhã, que sua mãe e primas o faziam andar atrás dela com as sacolas?! Hoje vai ser muito mais fácil, pois você só vai carregar as suas e não vamos ficar andando e andando. Portanto, coloque uma cara feliz, se você sabe o que é uma, e PARE DE RECLAMAR! – ela gritou a última parte. Bella nunca gritava e isso com certeza era algo pra se chocar.

Ela entrou no banco de trás e fechou a porta.

Edward ficou chocado pelo fato da garota Swan ter gritado com ele. Ele havia conversado com Charlie no domingo, antes do jantar, e ele havia falado muito de Bella. O Swan não parava de dizer como a menina era magnífica, inteligente, simpática e, o mais importante de todos, CALMA! Charlie disse que só ouviu Isabella gritar de raiva uma vez, quando não conseguiu ajudar a amiga na prova de matemática na quinta série e a garota havia tirado um B+.

Edward balançou a cabeça e já ia entrar no banco do carona, quando ouviu Renée chamar.

– Edward? Se importa de ir atrás com Bella? Vamos pegar uma amiga. – Ela chegou até a porta do carro e entrou.

Edward bateu a porta e abriu a de trás, sentando no mesmo banco que Isabella.

– Quem é, mãe? – Bella perguntou curiosa.

– Sue Clearwater – Renée sorriu maliciosamente e olhou para Bella pelo retrovisor. – Jake chega hoje da Espanha. Diz Sue que está mais lindo e maduro que nunca. Bom pra você, huh, Bells? – A menina que tinha o sorriso do tamanho do mundo, quando recebeu a notícia, murchou rapidamente.

– Jake e eu somos amigos! – ela disse com convicção.

– Amigos que se beijam! – Renée riu e continuou a olhar pra rua.

Edward apenas escutava a conversa e não gostava do rumo que ela estava tomando.

– Vamos mudar de assunto? – Isabella pediu, completamente irritada.

– Por favor! – Edward respondeu, concordando.

Isabella o olhou assustada, pois nunca imaginou que o Cullen concordaria com ela. Edward também não sabia que ele iria se incomodar tanto com o fato de Isabella ter um possível namorado. Bufou de raiva desse sentimento estranho e voltou a olhar pra frente.

Logo pararam em frente a uma confeitaria e uma mulher de cabelos longos, lisos e negros, com uma pele morena perfeita e perfeitos dentes brancos entrou no carro. Apesar de tudo nela ser perfeito, haviam 3 cicatrizes em seu rosto que tiravam toda sua beleza.

– Oi, amiga! – A mulher saudou Renée, e Edward não pôde deixar de notar suas cicatrizes. Olhando bem, não tiravam toda a beleza, mas acrescentavam um ar de guerreira nela.

A mulher se virou, sem colocar o cinto de segurança, mas mesmo assim Renée deu partida, se não atrasariam para pegar Jacob no aeroporto.

– Olá! – ela disse para ambos que se sentavam atrás.

– Hei, tia Sue! – Isabella deu a Sue um grande sorriso, pois nem com os comentários da mãe, deixava de estar feliz com a volta de Jake.

– Animada, huh?

– Não comece você também! – Bella emburrou, cruzando os braços e encostando no banco.

Sue virou a cabeça e olhou o belo moço, escondido por trás da barba grande e boné.

– Você deve ser Edward, certo? – ela perguntou sorrindo largamente e Edward começou a achar que havia algo de errado com as pessoas ali. _Elas sorriam demais._

– Sim. – Ele pegou a mão que ela ofereceu.

– Muito bonito você, moço! – ela disse.

– Obrigado – Edward disse educadamente.

A mulher se virou sem responder e começou a tagarelar com Renée sobre algo que não interessava aos dois jovens no banco de trás.

_Ela_ não queria puxar papo, por isso simplesmente o ignorou, pois sabia que era a melhor forma de tirá-lo do sério. _Ele_ a ignorou, pois sabia que ela tentava tirá-lo do sério.

– Vamos parar no aeroporto primeiro, pois Jacob desembarcara agora, tudo bem? – Renée perguntou, olhando pelo retrovisor.

– Por mim, tudo bem! A não ser que a Bella não esteja pronta para ver o namorado – o Cullen debochou.

– Estou rindo, Cullen! – ela se virou para ele com os braços cruzados. – Sério!

– É mesmo, Swan? Não estou vendo – ele disse com o tom divertido.

– Por dentro, demente! – ela deu um tapão na cabeça do pobre coitado, que gemeu.

– É realmente um milagre, você não estar mostrando seus dentes, pois você tem a mania de achar que todos são dentistas ou compradores de cavalo, pra ficar mostrando essas coisas esbranquiçadas que você chama de dente num sorriso, sua coisa! – ele tripudiou, não aceitando o fato que estava perdendo a discussão.

– Pelo menos, eu sei sorrir, seu amargurado. Ah! Vê se cresce, Cullen!

– Eu não preciso sorrir para mostrar que estou presente, Swan. Minha presença já impõe isso! – ele disse, todo espertinho.

– Pois se aprendesse a sorrir, deixaria de ser amargurado! Tosco! – ela se virou e prendeu seus braços firmemente em seu peito, cruzando-os. Edward abriu sua boca para a rebater, mas Renée o atrapalhou.

– Okay! Entendemos que se odeiam, mas por favor não se matem, enquanto buscamos o Jake, está bem? – Renée Swan não esperou a resposta dos dois jovens emburrados e saiu com sua amiga, a fim de pegar logo o sobrinho desta para irem comprar o que precisava e voltar para a casa.

Os dois dentro do carro, por sua vez, ficaram cada um do lado do outro, sem se olharem, soltando bufos de raiva.

Após um tempo, o silêncio era sepulcral. Ela pegou seu Ipod na bolsa e ligou-o na maior altura, tratando de esquecer que Edward-idiota-Cullen estava ao seu lado.

Edward, completamente irado, saiu do carro sem nem olhar para a garota ao seu lado.

– Estúpida, birrenta, enjoada! – ele disse, fechando a porta com força.

Ela sentiu o carro balançar com a força que a porta havia sido fechada e achou rídiculo.

– Fala sério! – ela reclamou.

Edward, do lado de fora, acendeu um cigarro e colocou seus óculos escuros, pensando em como sua companheira de moradia podia ser tão insuportavelmente chata.

Isabella, por sua vez, pensava em como Edward podia ser tão babaca, amargurado e turrão daquela forma.

Ambos bufaram.

– Idiota! – disseram juntos sem nem ao menos saber.

Bella continuou a ouvir suas músicas e 25 minutos depois, sua mãe entrou no carro gargalhando. Quando olhou para a janela, viu seu amigo de anos a observando com um enorme sorriso. Ela mal se conteve. Abriu a porta correndo e foi abraçá-lo do modo que podia, porém acabou acertando a canela de Jacob, que saiu pulando num pé só, segurando a outra perna.

– OMG! Jake, me desculpa! – ela disse, horrorizada por ter feito Jake se machucar assim que chegou.

O homem gemia de dor e quando olhou para a expressão de arrependimento de Bella, teve que gargalhar.

– Sempre a mesma Bella! – ele soltou a perna e abriu os braços. – _Mi hermosa_, não vai me dar um abraço? – Foi a vez de Bella gargalhar e correr para os braços do amigo.

– Seu grande imbecil! Não me chame de coisas que eu não sei o nome! – ela riu na curvatura do pescoço dele.

– Minha bela, foi o que eu disse, bobona! – ele riu.

– Ah! – ela saiu dos braços de Jacob e o olhou. Ele estava bonito! Tinha ficado bem forte e ganhado músculos que ela não se lembrava dele ter. – Imbecil! – ela disse, rindo dele.

– Senti tanto sua falta, Bells! Nem um milhão de espanholas me fariam rir como você! – ele disse com um olhar sonhador para ela, se perdendo nas curvas da 'Bella Mulher' a sua frente.

– Okay! Entendi! Você está dizendo que as espanholas não são tão idiotas e palhaças como eu, não é?

– Também! – eles riram mais e Jacob quase não ouviu Renée chamar, se não fosse Isabella avisar.

– Vem, bobão! Eu sei que eu sou demais, mas não precisa ficar babando – ela brincou e eles entraram no carro rindo.

Isabella, dessa vez, ficou no meio, alternando conversas entre Sue, Renée e Jacob, e só foi se lembrar de Edward quando ele se mexeu ao seu lado.

– Oh! Desculpe, Cullen! Não lhe apresentaram o Jake, né? – ela disse com vergonha.

– Não! Estava estranhando esse cara aqui no carro e ninguém falar nada pra mim! – Jake respondeu, brincando.

– Bom, Jake, esse é Edward Cullen. Edward, esse é Jacob Black – ela disse sorridente, pois nem mesmo o Cullen a faria ficar de mau-humor com tudo isso acontecendo.

– Prazer, Edward! – Jake ofereceu a mão e Edward a pegou, estreitando-a.

– O prazer é meu, Jacob – ele disse, sério como sempre.

– O que faz aqui, Edward? – Jacob perguntou, tentando ser casual, porém na verdade estava preocupado com a possibilidade de Edward ser algo de Bella.

– Faculdade! – o Cullen respondeu sucinto.

– Ele está ficando conosco até terminar os estudos no ano que vem! – Renée se intrometeu na conversa.

– Faculdade ainda? Você parece já ser formado – Jake cutucou.

– Eu comecei tarde! – Edward respondeu, pegando a provocação de Black.

– Só foi aceito agora?

– Não. Eu estava em Oxford, mas a Columbia me ofereceu bolsa integral e está custiando a minha estadia aqui, além de tudo, vai bancar a minha tese de pós graduação. Não preciso disso, mas a Columbia é uma das melhores do mundo, não é mesmo? – Provocação pingava em cada palavra de Edward e ele passou o braço por cima do banco, ficando como se ele tivesse colocado ele no ombro da Swan, mas Isabella não percebeu isso. Apenas Jacob que estava olhando para ele. – Você faz o quê, Black?

– Não tenho nada em mente para fazer ainda, porém creio que ficarei na engenharia. Você faz qual curso?

– Medicina – Bella respondeu sem perceber.

– Sério? Sabia que é o que Bella também quer fazer? – Jacob provocou, sabendo que não.

– Não – Edward respondeu, surpreso.

– Pois é!

Depois disso, Jacob voltou a conversar com a tia e com Renée, porém Bella estava desconfortável o suficiente sobre aquela revelação e continuou calada até chegar ao shopping.

Eles foram direto para a livraria&papelaria depois que desceram do carro, pois lá era aonde teriam que ficar a maior parte do tempo.

– Vá escolher seus cadernos e coisas para o estojo, Bella. Leve Edward com você e tentem não fincar uma tesoura ou compasso um no outro, sim? Eu vou ver seus livros, enquanto Sue e Jacob foram comer algo – Renée mandou e Bella nem se deu ao trabalho de dizer que não.

Escolheram o que queria sem dizer uma palvra um para o outro. Encontraram Renée no caixa, onde já passava os livros que Isabella iria usar este ano. Porém não comprariam todos, pois Charlie, como dono de editora, conseguiria o restante sem ter que pagar.

– Agora vamos ver os uniformes? – Renné perguntou empolgada e nem esperou a resposta dos dois, que gemeram juntos, em protesto.

Bella sabia que não adiantava comprar um uniforme normal se TODAS as meninas customizavam os próprios e ela não era uma exceção quanto a isso, pois não gostava de ficar parecendo com todo mundo.

Encontraram Sue no meio do caminho, sem Jacob, e ela disse que ele tinha ficado em uma loja para comprar umas roupas e outras coisas que ele iria precisar e que logo encontravam-se.

Foram rapidamente para a loja dos uniformes e Renée pediu o tamanho P para Bella, porém essa interviu e disse que queria o M, pois a saia P ficava muito pequena e tirava a sua liberdade de movimento.

– Vá experimentar, Bella! – Renée mandou e a menina foi de cara fechada.

Logo Isabella voltou com o uniforme posto e de cara fechada. O traje consistia de uma saia de pregas xadrez, blusa social branca, gravata preta e meias 3/4.

Edward engoliu em seco diante da visão da Swan vestida de colegial. A saia M não era tão grande quanto havia imaginado, pois era 4 dedos acima do joelho, deixando boa parte das pernas roliças da menina aparecerem. A blusa tinha os primeiros dois botões abertos e a gravata ficava pendurada ali. A meia era apenas para dar um ar angelical, que dificultava bem mais as coisas.

– Tá bom, mãe? – ela perguntou, impaciente.

– Tá sim! – Renée disse, olhando para a cara de bobo de Edward, sem ele e a menina perceberem. – Vamos levar.

(...)

Após comprarem mais algumas coisas e encontrarem com Jacob, Renée sugeriu de irem até a SAX e Isabella e Edward quase tiveram um ataque do miocárdio.

– SAX, mãe? Sério? – Isabella perguntou com medo da resposta.

– Vamos lá, Bella! Faça isso pela mamãe! – Renée fez a carinha que Bella nunca recusava e esta bufou, cedendo as vontades da mãe.

Todos entraram no carro após uma certa farra de Renée e Sue, que pareciam duas menininhas indo fazer compras.

A SAX não ficava longe do shopping e logo estavam lá. Renée e Sue continuavam alvoroçadas, enquanto Jacob e Isabella conversavam e Edward apenas escutava.

– OHH! Veja, Sue... Aquela não é Elle Brandon? – minha mãe apontou para um moça branca dos cabelos longos e escuros. – É sim! MEU DEUS! – Renée deu um daqueles famosos ataques de histeria que Isabella bem conhecia. – ELLEEEEE!

A mulher olhou para trás e procurou quem a chamava. Quando viu as duas loucas que pulavam, chamando atenção de todo o local, gritou e veio correndo para onde estavam. Parou um pouco antes e continuou a gritar.

– NÃO ACREDIIIIITOOOOOOOO! – Elle gritou.

Então as três começaram um coro estranho.

– Nós somos Renée, Elle e Sue! E somos grandes amigas! – cantaram juntas.

– Gata! – Elle gritou.

– Gostosa! – Foi a vez da mãe de Bella.

– Gatíssima! – E agora Sue.

– E nós vamos agitar! – Acabaram. – UUUUUHU!

Edward, Jacob e Isabella não sabiam onde enfiar a cara.

– Parou o show?

Eles procuraram a voizinha de sino que havia falado aquela frase e logo saiu de trás de Elle uma pequena garota, provavelmente da idade de Bella, apenas baixinha demais.

As mulheres ignoraram a menina e continuaram com a histeria.

– Caramba, garotas! Vocês estão ótimas – Elle falou. – Por que perdemos o contato?

– Você se casou! OMG! Sabia que Cullen me lembrava alguém – Renné Swan procurou o menino que agora vivia em sua casa. – Venha cá, Edward.

A filha de Elle, quando viu o moço, deu um grito pior do que o das três.

– EDWAAAAAARD! – ela mal esperou ele prestar atenção em quem realmente era, apenas pulou em Edward.

– Alice? Meu Deus! Eu mal te reconheci, baixinha! – Cullen abraçava a pequena Alice com vontade, sentindo, por um momento, felicidade em seu coração negro.

– Baixinha? Você que espichou, Eddie! Que loucura! O que faz em NY? – Agora o círculo de pessoas a volta deles tinha acabado e só restavam os Cullen, as Swan e os Black.

– Columbia me quer! – ele deu uma bufada, como se sorrisse e Isabella ficou estupefata de ver aquilo.

– Você sempre foi seduzente! – ela gargalhou e ele tentou a todo custo lhe sorrir, mas não seria sincero e ele desistiu. – Mãe! É o Edward! Filho do tio Carlisle. Lembra?

– Mais ou menos! Eu me divorciei de seu pai a tantos anos que nem lembro da fisionomia de um Cullen! – Elle disse para sua filha e logo se virou para cumprimentar o rapaz. – Como vai, Edward?

– Muito bem, tia Elle! – Edward percebeu o que tinha falado e logo tratou de se corrigir. – Força do hábito, me desculpe.

– Tudo bem! Você ainda é primo da minha filha, não é? – ela riu e todos a acompanharam, menos ele, é claro.

– Elle, deixe-me lhe apresentar minha filha, Isabella. Bella, venha até aqui. – A pequena moça, que se encontrava encolhida próxima a Jacob, se moveu desconfortavelmente até a mãe e a mulher muitobonita ali.

– Prazer! – Isabella estendeu formalmente a mão, porém a mulher lhe pegou em um abraço materno que quase a sufocou.

– Não seja tímida! Eu e sua mãe costumávamos ser unha e carne. – A mulher a soltou, completamente sorridente e Isabella retribuiu. – Deixe-me apresentar a minha menina. Isabella, essa é Alice Brandon Cullen.

– Heei, Isabella! – Alice disse para a filha de Renné, completamente animada.

A pequena fada observava a menina a sua frente e ela tinha um ar de menina do campo, mas ela sentia que seriam boas amigas.

– Heei, Alice! Me chame de Bella! – Isabella disse para a menina, que abriu um sorriso do tamanho do céu.

– Ok, então, Bella! Vamos fazer comprar juntas? – A pequenina não esperou Isabella responder e saiu arrastando a menina para dentro da SAX adentro.

Sua mãe se desculpou por ela ser tão espevitada e mal ter dado tempo de apresentar ela, mas achou bom que a menina passasse um tempo com a garota Swan, pois sempre ficou muito sozinha.

– Já que elas insistem! – Sue disse e elas foram atrás das meninas, arrastando os rapazes logo atrás.

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
Eu sinceramente morreria se minha mãe fizesse isso.

Reviews?


End file.
